Svart med en blandning av rött och grönt
by M1KAELA
Summary: Det är Snape/Lily under sommarlovet mellan fjärde och femte året. Är det endast Sev som hyser starkare känslor i denna vänskap, eller hur känner Lily, egentligen?
1. Chapter 1

_Denna fiction är skriven av både mig och en vän, Rosalie Eriksson__, även känd som Qoax på diverse internetsidor. _

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Hon steg ner från det mörkröda tåget som fortfarande spydde ur sig vit rök. Resan från Hogwarts hade varit lika lustfylld som de tidigare, hon hade skrattat tillsammans med sina vänner och pratat igenom alla planer inför sommarlovet. Att hon skulle sakna dem fanns det ingen tvekan om, men ett par veckor var ingenting. Det gick ju nästan på rutin nu efter fyra år, man visste ju att alla skulle finnas där i september. Spridda skrattsalvor nådde hennes öron och hon vände sig mot ljudet. Marodörerna stod i en klump och stannade upp resten av trafiken runt sig inne i tågets korridor. Lily skymtade flertalet förstaårselever som nervöst ställde sig på led bakom dem, för blyga för att be Potter och hans gäng att stiga åt sidan. En suck flöt fram över hennes läppar och hon hoppades att dessa veckor även kunde få människor att mogna. Men, allt hon kunde göra var att hoppas.

Perrongen var fylld till bredden av föräldrar som spänt väntade på att få återse sina barn efter flera månaders separation. Lily började leta genom massan efter sina egna, det hade aldrig varit svårt att känna igen moderns fylligt röda hårfärg eller faderns begynnande flint, och hon fann dem efter bara några minuter. Aldrig kändes det lika underbart att slås av den välbekanta lukten av sin egen mamma, höra det bullrande skrattet från sin kära pappa och få känna deras varma omfamningar som efter flera veckors avskildhet. Leendet var stort över hennes ansikte och hon tittade sig omkring i hopp om att få se sin syster, som hon, trots alla gräl, höll mycket kär. Modern såg hennes flackande blick och gav henne en till kram, denna gång tröstande, samtidigt som hon mumlade:

"Petunia kunde inte komma idag gumman, hon hade en del ärende. Men du är ju hemma under hela sommaren, eller hur? Det spelar ju ingen roll," hon släppte omfamningen, la elegant fingrarna under sin dotters haka och lyfte upp den så att Lilys sårade blick mötte hennes," hon har faktiskt en trevlig överraskning! Du förstår, i vintras träffade hon en väldigt... charmerande ung man. Vernon Dursley."

Fadern ryckte till och gav ifrån sig ett ofrivilligt kvidande när systerns pojkvän nämndes, men modern gav honom en skarp blick och han tystnade tvärt.

Lily kunde inte undvika att minnas tillbaka till hennes allra första resa med Hogwartsexpressen, när hennes föräldrar tvingat dit Petunia för att säga adjö. Under deras avskilda samtal hade hon kämpat mot de bittra tårarna och förödmjukelsen över att ha en storasyster som skämdes över att henne som lillasyster. På senare år hade känslor övergått till sorg över den storasyster hon förlorat, men det hade varit ett pris hon tvingats betala för sin sanna identitet – för att få vara den häxa hon var.

* * *

Utrymmet i den trånga korridoren mellan alla kupéer var fyllt till max med elever som trängdes för att ta sig ut till sina föräldrar, så att de kunde återvända hem till sina respektive familjer och njuta av det långa lovet framför dem. Men inte han, han var så trött på att hans föräldrar alltid skulle bråka, till och med när han var i närheten.  
Severus styrde stegen mot den närmaste dörren, men stannade då han såg att de fyra pojkarna, Potter, Black, Lupin och Pettigrew, stod mitt i öppningen och därmed blockerade den för alla som ville ut. Några förstaårselever stod bakom dem och väntade på att de skulle flytta sig så att de skulle få gå ut, det var uppenbart att de inte vågade säga till. Men det var ju just så det var när man var i den åldern, man tyckte att de äldre var så stora och läskiga, och vågade helt enkelt inte göra så mycket åt saker och ting, eller säga åt dem när de gjorde någonting som helt enkelt var fel.

Han hoppade till när någon som i farten hade krockat med honom. Han hann inte se vem det var, men brydde sig inte nämnvärt, för han hade precis upptäckt att det var en utgång lite längre fram där det inte var så mycket folk. Han skyndade sig dit, krånglade med kofferten, och lyckades till slut få ner den från tåget.  
Väl ute såg han sig om. Folk strömmade åt alla håll, kramades hit och dit, folk som sade "Adjö" och "Ses nästa termin", ugglor som hoade och katter som sprang mellan benen på folk, paddor som försökte springa ifrån katterna. En enda röra av unga häxor och trollkarlar och deras perfekta liv.

Var var de någonstans? Han såg inte skymten av sina föräldrar, kunde de ha ställt sig någon annanstans medan de väntade på honom. Severus drog den långa kofferten efter sig och ställde sig på ett ställe där han hade utsikt över hela perrongen. Han spanade efter en skymt av sin mamma eller sin pappa, men de var ingenstans. Istället såg han hur de fyra pojkarna verkade säga hej då till varandra, och sedan hur det vällde ut folk från tåget, vilket ledde till att utrymmet på perrongen blev ännu mindre.  
Han satte sig ner på sin koffert och väntade, för vad tjänade det till att försöka leta efter någon som inte ens var där.

Folkmassan tunnades ut efter hand, det var bara några få kvar som antagligen väldigt mycket att säga till varandra innan de skiljdes åt. Men med ens såg han sin mamma komma mot honom, hon log inte, utan sade bara:  
"Kom nu, så går vi."  
Han vågade inte säga emot, utan reste sig upp, tog sin koffert och följde efter henne. Hon brukade ju inte alls vara så här, de måste ha bråkat rejält den här gången.  
Han viskade tyst så att ingen kunde höra honom, "Jag trodde inte du skulle komma".

* * *

Middagen var hemsk på alla sätt och vis. Redan när hon klivit in i den avlånga, ljusa hallen till sitt barndomshem hade hon känt på sig att något var fel, och hennes föraningar var inte sena att besannas. Petunia hade, på bästa filmstjärnesätt, graciöst vandrat ner för trappan från övervåning och med ett påklistrat leende sagt:  
"Åh, häxan är hemma. Är det inte lite tidigt? Halloween är först om flera månader."  
Lily hade valt att inte ta någon notis om piken utan mumlat fram ett hälsningsfras, tagit ett stadigt tag om sin koffert och så fort som hennes ben tillät släpat upp den till sitt rum. När hennes mamma senare ropade ner henne för middagen hade hon motvilligt gått ner till köksbordet, och möts av en överraskning.

Ingen hade förvarnat henne om Vernons utseende, och Lily kunde inte låta bli att dra paralleller till en gris, en riktigt fet gris. Även om hon i vanliga fall försökte att bortse från människors yttre innan hon dömde dem, kunde hon inte hindra sig själv från att göra det nu. De utstående ögonen, valkarna som rann över byxkanten och håret som, redan nu vid tidig ålder, börjat tunnas ut. Allt hon kunde göra var att förundras över hur Petunia kunde få för sig att denna man var charmig, rolig och... sexig. Hon ryste bara av tanken att ha de där korvfingrarna kletandes över sig eller de små, torra läpparna tryckta mot hennes.  
Hon kunde se att hennes föräldrar verkligen försökte acceptera deras dotters val av pojkvän. De skulle aldrig drömma om att lägga sig i vem någon av dem dejtade, men Lily kunde ana sig till att både hennes mamma och pappa – precis som hon – hade svårt att förstå vad det var Petunia såg i denna man.

I och med det faktum att Vernon var helt omedveten om Lilys magiska krafter handlade samtalsämnena om golf och den kommande sommaren. Hon hade svårt att ryckas med i de andras entusiasm över resan de skulle göra till Brigthon om några veckor - "Du ska se pirarna där Lily, helt underbara!"- utan hon satt mest tyst och reflekterade över det senaste året. James Potter hade som vanligt inte lagt av med sina irriterande kärleksförklaringar, eller de upptåg som han och hans lilla gäng sysselsatte sig med. Fast det bekymrade henne inte mest, utan att Severus hade börjat umgås allt mer med de äldre Slytherineleverna störde henne betydligt mer. Rykten spreds snabbt på Hogwarts, och om ens hälften av de som cirkulerade var sanna skulle hon inte våga sova med lampan släckt de nästkommande åren.

Abrupt rycktes hon ur sina funderingar när hörde sitt namn upprepas:  
"Lily? Lily?!" Petunia lät irriterad, "Herregud, vad är det för fel med människan? Vad gör dem egentligen med henne på den där skolan? LILY!?"  
"Förlåt, jag hörde inte vad du sa?"  
"Jo, jag berättade just för Vernon här", hon gav honom ett äckligt, sliskigt leende," om din skola. Berätta, är alla där sådana som du eller finns det undantag?"  
"Sådana som mig?" Lily kände hur pulsen steg, inte hade de berättat om Hogwarts – eller?" Vad menar du?"  
"Ja, är alla där lika efterblivna, eller finns det någon som är lite frisk i huvudet i alla fall", hon hånflinade innan hon återigen vände sig mot Vernon och fortsatte med silkeslen röst," Du förstår, Lily har inte riktigt alla hästar hemma..."  
"Petunia!" deras pappa röt till," inte ska du...."  
Lily, som varken orkade bråka eller bry sig om Petunias kommentar reste sig hastigt upp och mumlade:  
"Jag går ut ett tag."

Vart benen bar henne var hon inte riktigt medveten om, men hon fann sig plötsligt vid den nedgångna lekparken – den där hon mött Severus för allra första gången, den där hennes och Petunias vänskap börjat fallna sönder. Gungorna hade flera år på nacken, men höll fortfarande under hennes tyngd när hon satte sig ner. Det gnisslade i ställningen när hon börja dra sig fram och tillbaka med hjälp av fötterna, men det var inget som berörde henne. Ett djupt andetag letade sig ner i hennes lungor, och hon suckade ut luften. Det fanns inget hon kunde göra för att få tillbaka den där systerrelationen som hon en gång hade delat med Petunia, det var bara att inse. Men hon kunde inte hjälpa att hon kände sig så ensam, patetisk och misslyckad när hennes systers kommentarer haglade.

Plötsligt hörde hon steg bakom sig, steg som närmade sig. Först var Lily inte säker på om hon skulle vända sig om för att se efter vem det var, men innan hon hann bestämma sig hörde en en välbekant röst:  
"Lily Potter, det var inte i går."  
Hon flög upp ur gungsitsen, vände sig om och kastade sig runt Severus hals.  
"Nej din dummer, det var senast idag", hon släppte omfamningen," jag tappade bort dig när jag skulle gå av, vart tog du vägen?"  
"ÄckelPotter och hans gäng störde upp hela kön, så jag hann aldrig ifatt dig," Lily kunde tydligt se avsmaken i Severus ansikte," men vad gör du här ute? Jag trodde dina föräldrar skulle vara överlyckliga över att ha sin lilla häxa hemma?"  
Lily suckade.  
"Jo, dem är väl det. Men Petunia," hon tog ett djupt, darrande andetag," ja, hon är Petunia," ett sorgset leende spred sig över hennes ansikte, och hon tog tag i Severus hand," jag antar att det blir du och jag den här sommaren Sev."


	2. Chapter 2

_Denna fiction är skriven av både mig och en vän, Rosalie Eriksson__, även känd som Qoax på diverse internetsidor. _

* * *

**Kapitel 2  
**

Lily stod framför spegeln i badrummet och försökte se om den brittiska solen lyckats ge någon inverkan på hennes vanligtvis bleka hy. Att försöka hoppa och ner för att se bikinilinjen fungerade inte, så hon balanserade med en fot på badkarets smala kant, som även var hal efter duschen hon precis tagit, för att få sig en bättre titt. Föregående somrar hade hon aldrig brytt sig om något så ytligt, men under året hade hormonerna och tonårsfasonerna kommit ikapp henne. Vem som helst förstod ju att det var mycket snyggare att ha lite färg än att vandra runt och se ut som spökena på Hogwarts.  
Hon rodnade i sin ensamhet när hon tänkte på vem det var hon faktiskt försökte få den här solbrännan för, vem av alla tänkbara människor hon helt plötsligt försökte imponera på. För att skingra tankarna försökte hon sträcka på sig en aning för att se sin reflektion bättre, och handlingen var dömd att misslyckas redan från början. Tårna hon belastat med hela sin tyngd klarade inte av uppdraget utan vek sig, vilket fick Lily ur balans och handen som hon stödde sig mot tappade greppet mot väggen. Med en ljudlig duns ramlade hon baklänges ner i badkaret och över hennes läppar flöt ett skrik, först av förskräckelse men senare av smärta. Dörren öppnades och där stod Vernon. Först var hon tacksam för hjälpen, men när hon några sekunder senare insåg att det var hennes systers skumma pojkvän som såg henne ligga i badkaret iklädd endast underkläder fick hon panik. Ljudet av steg nådde henne och Petunia uppenbarade sig bakom Vernon, och den tidigare oroliga minen utbytes till skadeglädje. Systern skrattade först rått innan hon bestämt grabbade tag i sin pojkväns arm och omilt drog honom därifrån. Förödmjukad och äcklad reste sig Lily upp. Med ett bultande bakhuvudet drog hon på sig den svara, enkla sommarklänningen som hon tagit fram tidigare och låtit hänga på en krok i badrummet. Så snabbt som hon orkade sprang hon ner till hallen, drog på sig ett par bruna sandaler och gick ut till sommarkvällen.

Vernons blick vägrade försvinna från hennes näthinna, och hon kände sig ännu mer äcklad av honom än tidigare. Lily förstod vad attraktion var – inte minst efter de senaste veckorna – men den minen Vernon haft fick henne bara att må illa. Den djuriska, vilda blicken och det giriga ansiktsuttrycket hade först gjort henne rädd. Hon kunde inte låta bli att undra över vad som hänt om Petunia inte hade kommit, om hon skulle gått längs husraderna som hon gjorde nu eller om hon skulle ligga kvar där i badkaret – med sällskap.

Blicken lyfte hon upp från vägen i tid för att se figuren som gick emot henne. Något kändes vagt bekant med den, hur axlarna hukade och höjden, men hon reflekterade inte mer över det utan styrde stegen mot lekparken och hoppades på att Sev skulle vara där – för det brukade han vara.  
De hade hängt ihop varenda dag under denna sommar, pratat och skrattat bort det mesta av tiden. Hon hade blivit överlycklig över att se sina gamla vän, den vännen som inte umgicks med idiotiska tonårspojkar som experimenterade med mörk magi.

"Lily?"  
Hon vände sig om och blev förvånad. Inte konstigt att hon känt igen figuren – som tydligen hade följt efter henne. Det hade börjat mörkna nu, så hon kunde inte uttyda ansiktsdragen särskilt noga med tanke på avståndet, men frisyren gick inte att ta fel på.  
"James?"

* * *

Severus hade varenda kväll gått ut till de övergivna gungorna, han hade helt enkelt aldrig orkat vara kvar hemma sådär mot slutet av dagen. Han kom för det mesta inte ihåg vad hans föräldrar hade bråkat om, de gjorde det för ofta för att han ens skulle bry sig om det. Men den här gången hade han han helt enkelt lagt sig i för mycket. De hade tjatat om varandras jobb, hur dåliga de var, hur patetiska människorna som jobbade där var. Men inget av det var egentligen sant, och det hade Severus själv försökt att säga till dem, han argumenterade för att i alla fall försöka få dem att sluta frid. Men han hade gett upp och rusade därifrån upp till den översta våningen, där han hade sitt rum.  
Efter att han hade lugnat ner sig hade han stannat framför spegeln och tittat på sig själv. De mörka ögonen stirrade tillbaka på honom, senare på hans stora näsa som satt mitt i ansiktet och tillslut på det svarta, långa och en aningen fettiga håret. Det fanns det väl ingen i hela världen som kunde tycka om hans hår, men han brydde sig faktiskt om att en viss person skulle gilla det.  
Han skyndade ut ur rummet och igenom den mörka korridoren, stannade vid ett skåp och öppnade långsamt dörren och plockade ut en handduk. Hastigt stängde han dörren och skyndade sig emot badrummet, stormade in och låste efter sig. Han hade snabbt slängt ifrån sig både handduken och kläderna på golvet och klivit in i duschen. Duschen varade länge och han hade använt både schampo och balsam, och dofterna fick honom att fundera över om det verkligen var värt det, och han hade kommit fram till att det var det.  
Innan han hade gått ut från badrummet hade han stannat framför spegeln och tittat fundersamt på sitt hår, han måste göra något åt det, ingen gillade väl det, utan de flesta han hade sett hade ju dragit sig till James lite halvlånga och spretiga hår.  
Han hade hämtat saxen, ställt sig framför sin spegelbild och klippt, klippt bort allt överflödigt hår, det behövdes ju ändå inte. Stora svarta hårtussar seglade ner mot golvet, han hade nästan hunnit färdigt när han hade hört steg utanför dörren. Han hade inte hunnit att lägga ifrån sig saxen, att sopa bort alla bevis, utan dörren hade öppnats fort och obarmhärtigt.  
"Vad håller du på med?" Hade hans pappa rytit mot honom, han hade alltid haft ett sådant förfärligt humör efter att han hade bråkat med Severus mamma.  
Severus hade bara försökt att få fram en ursäkt, men han hade blivit stressad, och hade knuffat sig förbi sin far och sprungit för livet, ned för trapporna, ut genom dörren. Han hade inte stannat upp för att tänka förrän han hade upptäckt att han var på väg mot lekplatsen.

Han såg någon rödhårig långt borta, någon han kände igen, så han ökade farten. Närmare och närmare för varje steg.  
"Lily?" Frågade han. Det var hon, precis som han hade misstänkt.  
"James?" Undrade hon.  
Severus kollade sig fundersamt omkring.  
"Vart ser du honom?"  
"Men lägg av, du står ju precis där."  
Severus tittade över axeln, vände tillbaka huvudet och kollade fundersamt på Lily.  
"Men jag är ju Severus..."  
"Men vid Merlins skägg Sev, vad har du gjort med håret!?"  
"Eh.. jo.. det var så att..."  
"Och lukten", fortsatte Lily, "Ditt hår luktar vanilj?"  
"Vanilj? Jag trodde det var citrus", han titta fundersamt på Lily och log ett snett leende som fick henne att började fnissa.  
"Spelar roll", svarade Lily samtidigt som hon tog ett steg mot honom och började röra vid de nyklippta topparna ," vad har du gjort med det?"  
"Nej, alltså... Jag klippte det."  
"Det är snyggt, men det förra kändes mer som du", hennes hand löpte ner till hans kind, och hennes spröda fingrar smekte hans hy," men jag tycker om dig hur ditt hår än ser ut."  
Han kände hur nervositeten slog emot honom och en rysning spred sig över hans kropp.  
"Jag tycker om dig med, Lily", hans tidigare mörka, bestämda röst var plötsligt inte högre än en hes viskning.  
Hon hade lyft upp sin blick och hennes gröna ögon såg rakt in i hans svarta. Den känsla som hade byggts upp under sommaren, under alla år som de varit vänner, verkade ha nått sitt klimax. Aldrig hade han varit så förhäxad av en blick, av ett ansikte, av en flicka tidigare. Sakta närmade sig deras ansikten, trevande och nervöst, för att försäkra sig om att de båda vill samma sak. Doften av hennes andedräkt slog emot honom, och den sände ytterligare rysningar ut med hans ryggrad. När deras läppar mötes, när hennes tunga möte hans, var den lycka han kände totalt obeskrivlig.


End file.
